supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 best video games of all time and 100 worst video games of all time by character
Nicole Birou-Jennings Best #ZombiiU ~ 20 times amazing! I got the Wii U Deluxe Set based on it. #Supernanny: The Theory of Fame (The Theory 2) ~ The best E10-rated game ever. #New Super Mario Bros. U ~ Just as exceptional as it's precessor in the series. (Super Mario Bros.) #New Super Mario Bros. 2 ~ I collected over 5 million coins. #Resident Evil: Revelations #Shantae: Risky's Revenge #Pokemon: Black Version 2 #Crashmo #Diddy Kong Racing ~ My favorite N64 racing game. #Super Smash Bros. Brawl ~ Nice fighting game! #You Don't Know Jack ~ Good trivia game. #Super Mario Galaxy 2 ~ Awesome! #Mario Kart 7 ~ This is my favorite Mario Kart racing game of all time so far. #Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games #Thorium Wars #99Seconds #99Moves #99Bullets #Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games #Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games #Style Savvy: Trendsetters #Yoshi's Cookie #Yoshi #Yoshi's Island Worst #Bubsy 3D ~ This game is awful! #Shaq Fu #Custer's Revenge ~ Ugh, this game is simply disgusting and terrible! Such crude simulation of a rape of a Native American woman, I find that disgusting! #Ji woong's Exam Challenge ~ Our kids find it pointless and stupid! #Plumbers Don't Wear Ties ~ very poor voice acting, nothing more than a slideshow! #Catfight #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Skeletal Mind Reader ~ Brahm is angered by it. Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Best #The Pokemon Series #Sonic Unleashed #Sonic Adventure 2 and other related SA2 stuff ~ Even though I didn't play it, THE PLOT IS AWESOME #Pokemon Snap #Pokemon Puzzle League #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: Abusive Fall, Concerned Rise ~ This is also a Theory-Spin-Off and one of the best ones, It has.....me and all the users who are thoughtful, I get to use guns, and find out why i'm here, possess cars and motorbikes, How cool is that?! #The Theory 10 ~ My debut it the games! YAY! Worst #Reicheru's Net ~ (bleep)ing offensive, THIS GAME IS SO (bleep) OFFENSIVE! (bleep), (bleep), (bleep), (long bleep)!, I AM A GOOD CHARACTER IN THE THEORY GAMES AND AN ANTI-HERO BUT I LOOK UP TO THE MAIN CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (screams at the top of her lungs), I DON'T WANNA BE CAPTURED BY A BUNCH OF (bleep)ING JERKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS GAME SHOULD BE BANNED EVERYWHERE BECAUSE I WAS A WELL-RECIEVED CHARACTER! THIS GAME BELONGS TO THE SHARKS!!!!!!!!!! (screams at the top of her lungs) #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet #Bubsy 3D ~ THE PLOT IS (bleep)ING BOOOOORINGGGGGGGGGGGG! #Ji woong's Exam Challenge ~ FEED THIS GAME TO THE SHARKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHARK FOOD GAME! DX #Ji woong's Exam Challenge ~ The Skeletal Mind Reader ~ Ji woong's Exam Challenge and the Unecessary Sequel, they better not make another game with the worthless piece of (bleep) Giuseppe Twitaro! and a really epic and awesome, and good example of Rodrick Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Ji woong! I WOULD BE NORMAL COMPARED TO GIUSEPPE AND HIS SIBLINGS? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS GAME? EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S RIGHT WITH THIS GAME? NOTHING! #TodaroQuest #Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ~ I kinda feel sorry for the creators, their 15th Anniversary Game failed, and it wasn't Sonic's fault this time, the other games are pretty decent except Sonic Genesis for the GBA. #Sonic Genesis ~ I kinda feel gomenasai for them, cuz this game had SOOOOOOOOO MANY glitches. Trivia Sophie the Otter Best #Super Mario 3D Land ~ I have finished the game once! And the graphics are perfect! 8D #Bubble Bobble ~ I want to buy this game! #Banjo-Kazooie ~ Best N64 platforming game EVER!!! #Pokemon HeartGold ~ I love this game! #The Supernanny: The Theory series #The Super Smash Bros. Series #Pokemon SoulSilver Worst #Action Girlz Racing ~ This game in my opinion is the worst game ever as it has tons of glitches and broken gameplay. It looks like the game was made by a 5-year-old. #E.T. The Extra Terrestrial ~ the quality graphics were just plain awful and the gameplay was very confusing #The Simpsons Skateboarding ~ very bad graphics #Superman 64 ~ The controls here are very difficult to handle, it makes the game frustrating! Ugh! DX #Universal Studios Theme Park Adventure ~ terrible graphics and very boring #Ji woong's Exam Challenge ~ This Theory rip-off is abysmal! #Reicheru's Net ~ Offensive to Japanlover86. #Bubsy 3D ~ Feed this to the sharks! #Pokémon Dash - mediocre #Anubis II ~ This game is just as bad as Bubsy 3D! #The Simpsons Wrestling ~ The graphics are so ugly! *vomits a load of otter barf* Toshio Samo Best #Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood: 史上最高のRPGですが、ボスは難しいです！ (Translation: Best RPG ever, but the bosses are hard!) #Pokemon X #Pokemon Y #Pokemon HeartGold #Pokemon SoulSilver #Pokemon Black 2 #Pokemon White 2 #Pokemon Black #Pokemon White #Pokemon Platinum #Pokemon Pearl #Pokemon Diamond #Pokemon LeafGreen #Pokemon FireRed #Pokemon Emerald #Digimon Adventure #Pokemon Sapphire #Pokemon Ruby #Pokemon Crystal #Pokemon Gold #Pokemon Silver #Pokemon Green (Blue outside of Japan) #Pokemon Blue (Japan) #Pokemon Red #Pokemon Yellow #Sonic Rivals #Sonic Rivals 2 #Sonic The Hedgehog (1991) #Sonic 2 #Sonic 3 and Knuchles #Sonic Unleashed #Sonic Riders #Sonic Riders Zero Gravity #Sonic Advance #Sonic Advance 2 #Sonic Advance 3 #Sonic Rivals #Pokemon Ranger #Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity #Shadow the Hedgehog: 音楽は素晴らしいですが、レベルは難しいです (Translation: Music is awesome, but the levels are hard) #Sonic Triple Trouble #Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games #Sonic CD #Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games #Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games #Sonic and the Secret Ring #Sonic and the Black Knight #Sonic Free Riders #Sonic Generations #Sonic Colours Worst #Sonic The Hedeghog (2006) ~ 私はソニック·ザ·ヘッジホッグが好きですが、この2006年ゲームは非常に硬く、グリッチですが、ソニックフォーエバー！ (Translation: I like Sonic the Hedgehog, but this 2006 game is very hard and glitchy, but Sonic Forever!) #Bubsy 3D ~ 迷惑と無意味 ！DX (Translation: Annoying and pointless! DX) #Superman 64 ウーッ！私は鹿でこの回再生、彼女はそれが混乱だと述べている、私は同意する！ (Translation: Ugh! I played this once with Shika, she said it's confusing, I agree!) #Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis ~ poor controls, repetitive gameplay and nothing but lousy graphics! #Ozzy and Drix ~ very frustrating and very poor controls #Ridge Racer #Ninjabread Man #Reicheru's Net #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet #Pokémon Channel #Pokémon Dash ~ 非常に平凡！ (Translation: Very mediocre!) #Elf Bowling 1 & 2 ~ それがばかなのなじるによって作られたかのようにこれが見える！" (Translation: This looks like if it was made by a moronic twit!) #Zelda: Wand Of Gamelon ~ このゲームは私のために1小さな小さな小さなことの悪夢を与えた....カットシーン！ (Translation: This game gave me nightmares because of one teeny tiny little thing.... THE CUTSCENES!) #Link: Faces Of Evil ~ それはソニックとマリオやポケモン関連のない限り、私はあなたチューブ船尾を嫌う理由カットシーンは本当に不気味ですが、それはだ" (Translation: The cutscenes are really creepy, that's why I hate YouTube Poop unless it's Sonic, Mario, or Pokemon-related) Trivia *Toshio likes every Sonic the Hedgehog-related game execpt Sonic The Hedgehog (2006), but he is deemed to still love Sonic, even if the game's hard *Toshio likes every non-spin-off Pokemon game *Toshio hates every game where Giuseppe Todaro has an alignment of "Lawful Good". Giuseppina Bondesan Best Worst #Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing #Survivor #Pac-Man (Atari 2600) #Night Trap #Extreme Paintbrawl #The Crow: City of Angels ~ nothing but extremely stupid gameplay and lousy graphics #South Park ~ frustrating, poor graphics, repetitive #Charlie's Angels Catherine the Spellcaster Best #Kingdom Hearts #Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories #Kingdom Hearts 2 #Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance #Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Worst *Raicheru's Net *Ji Woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet *Ji Woong's Exam Challenge ~ I could just kill myself for playing that game Tariko Kirochu Best #Pokemon White #Pokémon FireRed #Pokemon Black #Pokemon X #Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia #Pokémon Y #Pokémon Conquest #Pokemon Ranger #Pokémon HeartGold #Pokémon Crystal #Pokémon LeafGreen #Pokémon Rumble #Pokémon SoulSilver #Pokémon Platinum #Pokemon Diamond #Pokémon Pearl #Pokémon Red #Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time #Pokémon Rmble Blast #Hey You, Pikachu! #Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity #Pokémon Battrio #Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness #Pokémon Blue #Pokémon Green #Pokémon Battle Revolution #Pokémon Stadium #Pokémon Yellow #Pokémon Scramble U #Pokémon Play It! #PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure #Pokémon Snap #Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure #Pokémon Colleseum #Pokémon Trozei #Pokémon Stadium 2 #Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team #Pokémon Rumble Blast #Pokémate #Pokémon Pikachu #Pokémon Puzzle Challenge #Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team #Pokémon Pinball #Pokémon Puzzle League #Pokémon Sapphire #Pokémon mini #Pokémon Trading Card Game #Pokemon Pinball: Ruby and Sapphire #Pokémon Rangers: Guardian Signs Worst #My Pokémon Ranch - yes, I still do like Pokémon, but the graphics are really awful and hideous #Pokémon Box: Ruby and Sapphire - I have nothing to say, although I am a huge fan of Pokémon, I was very disappointed when I played this game #Pokémon Dash - Yes, I do like Pokémon, but I'm sad to say that this game was mediocre, and it takes hours to finish, and Pikachu was the only playable character as single player. I'm actually disappointed... #Pokémon Channel - I find this very disappointing since most of the game time is spent watching television, and there is a lack of interactivity...the characters are great but the plot is...not so great #PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond - I'm sorry to say, but they could've come up with a better PokéPark game with something better Ji Woong Kirochu Best #Halo 3 Worst #Postal III #Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor #Naughty Bear #Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust #MindJack Anna Kirochu Best #Tom and Jerry Tales Worst #Self-Defense Training Camp ~ bland, awful, very poor character animations #The War Z #Elf Bowling 1 and 2 #Ninjabread Man ~ sucky camera, sucky controls, sucky graphics and short length #Final Fantasy: All the Bravest #Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) #Rogue Warrior Ji Min Kirochu Best #The Simpsons Tapped Out #The Simpsons Road Rage #The Simpsons Hit and Run #The Simpsons: Bart VS. The Juggernauts #The Simpsons: Cartoon Studio #The Simpsons: Bart VS. the Space Mutants #The Simpsons Arcade Game #The Simpsons: Virtual Springfield #The Simpsons: Krusty's Fun House #The Simpsons: Itchy and Scratchy in Miniature Golf Madness #The Simpsons: Bart's House of Weirdness #The Simpsons: Night of the Living Treehouse of Horrors Worst #The Simpsons: Bartman Meets Radioactiveman - very frustrating, no passwords for saving the game #The Simpsons Skateboarding - as Comic Book Guy would say it, "Worst video game ever!" #The Simpsons: Bart VS. The World - lousy jumping physics, childish and boring puzzles, repetitive questions...dull action, sluggish controls, I'm sorry to say, not worth the effort #The Simpsons: Bart and the Beanstalk - awful, simply awful... #The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare #The Simpsons: The Itchy and Scratchy Game - very bad controls, very bad gameplay...simply awful #The Simpsons Wrestling - the audio track was very good, but the gameplay was unbalanced and simplistic, the graphics were very bad and rather choppy-looking, the character outlines look absolutely awful and broken up, and you have to mash the buttons to...slap your opponent silly #The Simpsons: Escape from Camp Deadly - I'm sorry to say, but this is nothing more than an uninspired train wreck of a game Frank Spotlow-Garbiel Yoshi Cap Category:Lists